Pushing away
by samilove813
Summary: Emmett and Bella Swan are twins. Emmett's best friend is Edward Cullen, Bella's best friend is Rosalie Hale. Emmett Fallls in love with Rosalie, and they have a baby at age 17. Bella falls in love with Edward, and Emmett goes crazy, he won't allow it. Bella and Emmett stop talking, and Bella and Edward move to their college campus together, Emmett sees them 4 yrs later.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:**

**Summary:**

**Emmett and Bella Swan are twins. Emmett's best friend is Edward Cullen, Bella's best friend is Rosalie Hale. Emmett Fallls in love with Rosalie, and they have a baby at age 17. Bella falls in love with Edward, and Emmett goes crazy, he won't allow it. Bella and Emmett stop talking, and Bella and Edward move to their college campus together. four years later, Emmett's in florida with his family when he sees his sister, her huband and their son. Will Emmett be able to talk to bella, make her forgive him? ( all human ) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything except my own characters.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**( Bella's POV)**

**I'd always thought of my big brother as my idol, even though he's only seven minutes older than me. We had always been close. No matter what obsticle was in our way, we overcame it.**

**Our father, Charlie Swan, was one of the top lawyers in the country and out mother was a famous designer. Emmett had dreams of becoming a police officer, while I had dreams of becoming a writer or a teacher. We were rich, I didn't really care about money though. I even hated it when people spent obcene amounts on me.**

**My best friend was Rosalie Hale, she had a younger twin brother, Jasper. Emmett's best friend was Edward Cullen, he had a younger twin sister, Alice. Ya I know, almost all our friends were twins. Our mother had a twin sister, Reneta. Edward's father had a twin, Christian. Rose's parents were both twins, Lillian and Greg.**

**You must be confused, let me clear it up. My mom's name is Renee, she has a twin sister Reneta. Edward's dad is Carlisle, he has a twin, Christian. Rose's mom, Lauren's, twin was Lillian, and her dad, Garrett's, twin was Greg. Is it all cleared up? Well, good.**

**So, you must be wondering, how our lives changed. Well, I fell in love with Edward, and Emmett fell in love with Rosalie. The differece, I was supportive of Emmett's decision with Rosalie, I even supported them when he got her pregnant at age 17. Ya I was pissed, but I didn't do anything rash about it. Emmett, never supported my decision with Edward, thats' why we are where we are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violet's are blue... why am I rhyming again? Ohhh, that's right cause I don't own Twilight!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

( Emmett's POV)

Age 15

" Bella! Hurry up, breakfast is served and I'm not aloud to eat without you at the table!", I was a growing boy, I needed to eat. My sister for some reason had to look perfect, I don't know why, but all I said was ' Edward's coming over, we're all going to the movies', and she runs upstairs to change. Rosalie... ah rosalie, the most beautiful girl, even came over to help her get dressed.

" I'm here! Yum! French toast!", Bella sat down with Rose by her side and we all began to eat. Edward and Alice walked in and took their seats. They were always invited to breakfast.

The movie started and ended and we were all hanging out in our tree house that we built when we were six, it was our own little hide out.

" You guys, we're in highschool. After this, who knows when we're going to be able to see eachother.", Jasper murmered.

" I have an idea. Let's all go to college together. We can get a huge house, and live together. Then, we'll move to the same towwn, in the same neighborhood, and our children can be friends.", I yelled. We all agreed and pinky swore on it. Ya I know it's kidish, but it was us.

Age 17

I'd been with Rosalie for almost a year, we decided it was time to take it to the next level. What a stupid idea, I'm sitting here now, with my sister's best friend, trying to figure out how we are going to tell our families she's pregnant. Bella was going to be pissed, I had gotten her best friend pregnant. I knew I loved Rosie though.

After we told our parents and families about the baby, Bella was pissed, but she forgave me, and supported us. She told me she was in love, but when I asked her who it was, she wouldn't answer.

" Hey Eddie boy. Why do you look all dressed up?", I asked Edward who was waiting on my doorstep in dressy clothes.

" I'm here to pick up Bella. We, uh, we're going on a date.", Edward looked at the ground. I felt furious. No way, was my baby sister going to date my best friend, I wouldn't allow it. Before I could say anything, Bella walked out of the house and smiled at Edward. He handed her the flower's and they left for their date.

Later that night, Rosalie went into labor. She gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl in the world, Addison Farrah Swan. She had Rose's eyes and my hair. She was absolutely perfect. The doctor asked me if I could go get a tape measure from the closet next door, imagine my suprise when I found my baby sister and best friend making out in there. I punched Edward and Bella slapped me. I kept them seperated from then on out.

Age 18

" So, it's decided, we are going to get a huge house in seattle, and that's where we'll go to college and come home every other weekend.", We had our group of friends and my baby girl all up in the tree house. College was up and coming. For some reason Edward and Bella looked guilty.

" Um, Emmett, I'm not going to college in seattle.", Bella stated. She was looking at her hands and at my daughter.

" What do you mean? Yes you are Bells, we decided this in ninth grade.", I said with finality.

" I'm not either Emmett.", Edward, added.

" What! Where are you guys going than? A different college in washington? There aren't that many you know.", I nervously laughed.

" Emmett, Edward and I are getting an apartment together and we're going to college in Florida. He has a football scholarship and I have a English scholarship to go there. Plus, we, we're in love Em. I want to live with my boyfriend and by some miracle, he wants to live with me. Mom and Dad know all about this, so do Edward's parents, and they accept our decision.", Bella gave me a small smile. Everyone knew I was about to blow up so they left, with the exception of Edward and Bella.

" You two are not in love! Edward, you can't date her! It's guy code, you cant date my little sister and Bella, it's sibling code, you cant date my best friend! I won't allow it! We also had a plan, a plan that you two are giving up on!", I yelled.

" Emmett, if I recall, a year ago you got my best friend pregnant! Isn't that against sibling code?! You are married to my best friend and your only eighteen! I love Edward, we're moving in together when we go to college in Florida.", Bella said with finality.

" No you aren't and it's different with Rose and I. She's the love of my life, I can't live without her.", I growled.

" Bella's the love of my life Emmett! I can't live without her either. You need to look and see you've broken all the rules, and Bella and I ARE going to florida, and we ARE living together, whether you like it or not.", Edward put his arm around Bella.

" Bella, don't make me do this, please, don't be with Edward! You are too young to know what love is.", I begged.

" WHAT THE HELL EMMETT! YOU ARE ONLY SEVEN GOD DAMN MINUTES OLDER THAN ME! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT. IF I'M TOO YOUNG TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, THEN YOU ARE TOO. I am done, Emmett, don't contact me once I get to Florida, I hate you, and I'm not going to put up with you anymore. Goodbye have a nice life.", Bella blew up.

A week later they were in Florida, and we were in Seattle.

Age 23

I hadn't heard from Bella, seen Bella or even heard about Bella. My parents still talked to her, my parents even went and spent some holidays with her. My daughter, changed alot, she looked like Bella with blue eyes. Rose and I now had a six year old and a three year old daughter, Annabelle Elizabeth Swan. Her nickname was Annie.

" Daddy! Mommy says you has to start packing your clotheses.", Addie skipped into the room. I smiled and winked at her, she giggled and blushed, just like her aunt Bella. We were moving to Florida. The whole gang was, Jasper and Alice along with their two year old son, Colten Jalice Hale. Even our parents were moving.

" Emmett, listen to me. If you see Bella, leave her be. She is happy right now.", My father warned. I wonder what he ment, how could she be happy without me?

" Alright, but can you please tell me, is she out of college.", I asked. My parents smiled and nodded. The plane trip was long, especially having two kids. But fianally the plane touched down and we were in our new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: well I'm obviously not stephenie meyer soooo I don't own twilight or any of it's characters.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

( Emmett's POV)

We all decided to go to the beach. It was the fourth of July and they were having a fire works show. We put all the kids in their swimsuits and loaded up the cars. The beach was flooded with people. I swear, I even saw a silver volvo, Edward's favorite kind of car. We walked down to the beach and got set up. The people our stuff was next too weren't there, but we know they had a baby because of the carseat that was sitting there.

" Edward, make sure you don't get any sand on him, he's only three months old.", I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a long time behind us. My family's mouth dropped and I turned around. Edward was holding a small baby against his chest, the baby had bronze hair like his.

" Um, Wh-what are you guys doing here?", Bella stuttered as she took the small baby from Edward's arms. My mom ran over and took the baby from her with a smile.

" Is this my grandson I've heard so much about?", mom cooed. Bella smiled, and nodded. Edward's parents went over too along with Alice.

" Bells, what's his name?", Alice asked.

" Masen Emmett Cullen.", She replied. I was shocked to say the least.

" Mrs. Cullen, here is the baby sunblock you requested.", Edward Joked formally. Did he just say Mrs. Cullen.

" Why thank you Mr. Cullen, wouldn't want our son to get a sunburn.", Bella put the sunblock on Masen, and handed him back to Alice. She had already fallen in love with him.

" You two are married?", I asked timidly. They nodded.

" Oh, Edward you remembered the little headphones right? I don't want Mace to get scared by the fireworks.", Bella said worriedly. Edward pulled the headphones out of the baby bag.

" I even brought my classical music CD that I'll put on for him.", Edward smiled and kissed her cheek.

" So, what have you two been up too?", Jasper asked with a small laugh.

" Graduating, we got married two years ago, then a year ago, I found out I was pregnant, we found out Masen was a boy and here we are today.", Bella smiled.

" What made you decide on his name?", I asked quietly.

" We couldn't pick a name, it was so hard. But one day I mentioned the name masen and he kicked for the first time, I then mentioned the name Emmett and he kicked again. So there his name was born. It scared us though, he was three weeks premature, and Bella had to have an emergency C- section. His umbilicle cord wrapped around his neck and the placenta detached. But luckily he got out ok.", Edward smiled at his son who had fallen asleep in his mother's arms.

" It was the scariest moment of my life.", Bella admitted, kissing her son's bronze hair.

" I was scared that the doctor's would ask me to choose one of them. Thank god they didn't.", Edward took Masen out of Bella's arms and sat him in the carseat.

" Annie, do not throw said at Addie!", Rose yelled at our daughters. They looked guilty.

" Bells, he's fine.", Edward sighed.

" Edward, it's ninety eight degrees out and you wrapped him in a blanket, he's going to get heat stroke and die!", She growled. She unwrapped little Masen and he stared up at her with his big eyes. They were the same color as Bella's. He wrapped his hand around a lock of Bella's hair and she giggled.

" We should take him into the ocean. It'll be his first time.", Edward touched Masen's cheek. Bella nodded and they stood up. They were already in their bathing suits. Masen giggled as they let him play in the water. Bella's smile was brighter than I'd ever seen it. I had missed so much in my sister's life. I had to find a way to make it up to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything! **

**Thanks for everyone reading and favoriting myself and my stories!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

( Emmett's POV)

" Daddy, the fireworks go BOOM!", Annie giggled. I tickled her tummy and she giggled even more.

" Ya they do. They light up in the sky and make pretty colors.", I cuddled her next to me. It was getting chilly. Bella was sitting between Edward's legs, leaning against him. She was holding a sleeping Masen in her arms. He had the headphones on and Edward was playing the classical music. Rose was holding Addie, while Jazz was holding Colten. The parents left before the fireworks started.

" Do you want to go home?", Edward asked an almost asleep Bella. She nodded and sat up. Edward took Masen and put him in his carseat. Swaddled in blankets he buckled him in, all the while beeing careful not to disturb his sleep.

" We're heading out. Happy fourth of July guys.", Edward waved as did Bella. I stopped them before they left.

" Look, tomorrow, can we get together. Just us, our parents can watch the kids. I need to apologize and I want to do it when we're not all half asleep.", I begged. I would get down on my hands and knees if I had to. Edward looked toward's Bella and she nodded.

" Sure, meet us at starbucks at noon. See you tomorrow.", we shook hands and they left. My little family watched the fireworks until the end. Annie had fallen asleep and Addie was getting there. Like Bella, Annie sleep talked. This time she was talking about purple ponies and butterfly's dancing in the garden. I chuckled. My daughter's had such a wild imagination. Sorta like Bella and I had. We'd alway's go on ' adventures ' and we would get yelled at for getting all dirty in our nice clothes. It was such a simpler time. A time when we could just play in the backyard and eat ice cream all day. A place where Bella wasn't mad at me anymore.

We arrived home at around midnight, both my daughters fast asleep, we put them in their beds.

" Emmett, don't get mad if they don't forgive you right away. You did try to end their love.", Rose reminded me. I nodded and dosed off to sleep. In my dream, Bella and I were close again. The twin tornadoes as mom would call us. We would prank people, and have fun.

The alarm clock went off at 10 o'clock and I got ready. The girls were already awake.

" Are we going to grandpa and grandma's house?", Addie asked.

" Yes, I think Masen will be there too. Unless Uncle Edward's parents have him. I think grandma and granpa are taking you to he zoo.", the girls squealed and ran to get their backpacks full of toys. We got to my parents house an hour later.

" Are you sure it's ok to take him? It's not his first time going to the zoo?", I heard mom ask.

" No, we took him a few weeks ago. He loved it, just take some pictures for me.", Bella handed mom the camera. Edward had propped Masen up on the couch while he was setting up his little pack and play thing.

" She won't forgive me.", I murmered to Rosalie.

" She has a right not to Emmett. You were an ass, you got me pregnant and she forgave you for it. You married me! Bella fell in love with your best friend just as you fell in love with hers. I'm sorry but I could have slapped you that day. Her future was and is not your decision. I held my tongue back then because we were stressing over the baby and I didn't want to fight. You could never just be happy that she picked a good guy. Why were you so pissed? And don't say, because he's my best friend and she's my baby sister.", Rose went off.

" She was my baby sister! I knew she'd always want to be with Edward and she'd never have anymore time with me. We were always the pranksters in town, but as soon as her and Edward started hanging out we never spent time together. Edward was taking my baby sister to Florida and I'd only see her on holidays. She was all the way across the country. We wouldn't be able to prank anyone at all. Now, we're both married and we both have kids. I've seen how much I've missed and I'm not happy about it. I'll never forgive myself for driving her away. But hopefully she will forgive me. I want a relationship with her, Edward and my nephew.", I cried. I barely ever cried.

" Well, whether or not she forgives you is up to her. I wouldn't be suprised if she didn't forgive you.", Rose walked away and into the living room. I walked in with my head down. Rose was holding Masen and making him giggle.

We left in silence and went to starbucks. We got a booth and ordered coffee. Edward and I went to get it while the girls saved our seats.

" Look Edward, I know you probably hate me. But I'm really sorry.", I said and sighed sadly.

" I don't hate you Emmett. Neither does Bella. When we got married, Bella was heartbroken that you wouldn't be there. She didn't want to call because she thought you were still mad at her and you would be even worse when she told you she was marrying me. When Masen was born, she wanted a way to always have her big brother with her, so his middle name is Emmett. Things were rough in college. Sometimes we fought, we even broke up once. Then she realized fighting wouldn't bring you back to her. So we got back together and a month later I proposed. We barely fight now. She's too stubborn to even let me win some of the fights.", Edward chuckled lightly. We got back to the table and handed the girls their coffees.

" I guess I'll start. Bella, I'm incredebly sorry. I'm so sorry... all I want is for you to forgive me. I've missed so much because I was an ass. I want us to be the twin tornadoes again.", I felt a tear slide down my face.

" Emmett, the thing that made me maddest was when you, were with my best friend. But I couldn't be with yours. I was totally ok with you and rose being together, I even forgave you for getting her pregnant. When I told you I was going to Florida instead of seattle, I knew nothing would be the same. We would only be together for holidays. We wouldn't be the twin tornadoes anymore. I cried almost every night after I made the decision to go to Florida. Then you did and said what you said in the treehouse. I couldn't take it when you tried to dictate my life. But then you don't realize, not only was I losing my brother, I was losing all my friends. They were all going with you. I didn't have my best friend anymore. I want to forgive you Emmett. It's going to take time, because you've missed years of my life all because I was in love with your best friend and I was going to a different college. I'll forgive you one day Em, but I'll never forget.", Bella sniffled. Rose was crying too. Edward put his arm lovingly around Bella as I did the same with Rose.

" So, on a lighter topic. What should we do now? The kids are with mom and dad, and we're sitting in a starbucks...crying.", I chuckled lightly as did everyone else.

" We were gonna go to see a movie. Most likely we won't get our children back until it's dark. We were going to go see ' Ted '.", Edward said. We all decided to go see the movie. It was one of the funniest movies I've seen in a long time. Second only to ' Grown Ups '.

We got back to my parents place and all the kids were sleeping. Bella went and picked up masen. His eyelids fluttered open and he smiled at bella before snuggling back into her arms. She really was a great mom, and one of the best sisters. I couldn't wait until the day she could forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Disclaimer: U don't own twilight, I don't own twilight, but Stephenie Meyer does! **

**All right, in my story Best Friends Drift Apart, I said I would be making questions and the first person to answer them all right and correct would get a sneak peek of the next chapter. Well, I'm going to do it for this story also. So, don't skip the a/n at the bottom!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

( Bella's POV)

Whoever said ' Time flies when your having fun ' wasn't kidding. I've been having an amazing time with my family. My baby boy is now eight months old and can crawl. I'm close to forgiving Emmett. I'm not totally there yet. Speaking of Emmett, he and Rose found out they were expecting again. This time it's twins! Two little boys. Rose is now six months pregnant. Alice and Jasper just found out they are having another baby. She's only two months along though. Addie is cheerleading, Annie loves to sing and dance around her room, Colten loves to watch old war movies with Jasper. Life goes on and it's really fun along the way.

" Bells, we need to go to the petting zoo! Masen will have fun there!", Edward yelled as he walked into the kitchen. I was currently feeding Masen his mashed up bananas. They were his favorite.

" There are are millions of germs there. It's like the most unclean thing in the state of Florida.", I laughed and shook my head.

" Well, how bout we take him to lego land?", Edward suggested.

" How about, we drop him off with your parents and you and I can go to lego land? If we bring Masen he's not going to be able to go on any rides.", I smiled smugly.

" Good Idea.! Maybe my parents can watch him for the night. We haven't... you know, in awhile. Like three weeks. I miss you...", Edward whispered.

" All right, you call your parents, I'll get the Lego land tickets and we'll make a romantic night out of it.", I lifted Masen out of his highchair and went to clean him up. Two hours later Edward and I were on our date at Lego Land. We rode rides, ate alot and just had fun. We got home around eleven.

Edward kissed me deeply and guided me to the bedroom. Within minutes our clothes were off... It was an amazing night...

When we woke up the next morning to a pounding on our front door we were not happy. I got dressed and opened the door to reveal Emmett.

" What the hell are you doing here?", I growled.

" Rosie kicked me out. Can I stay here?", he asked sheepishly.

" Ya, why'd she kick you out?", I crossed my arms.

" We were talking about baby names and she didn't like any of them. She wants the boys' names to start with an ' A' seeing as Addie and Annie's start with an ' A'. I kept suggesting non ' A ' names and she got pissed. I told her she was less mean when she was PMS' ing and she kicked me out.", Emmett looked away guiltily.

" Ass! She's pregnant! Plus I think it's cute she wants all the kids' names to start with ' A '. Go home and apologize. Edward and I have to pick our son up from his parents place.", I pushed him out the door.

" Why is he... oh nevermind. I don't need to know what my little sister does with her husband.", He blushed and i giggled. I realized in that moment, it was time.

" Emmett!", I yelled before he got in the car.

" Ya?", he called back.

" I forgive you.", I yelled. He smiled brightly and did a happy dance. It was funny. We said our goodbye's and he left towards his home.

" No more fighting with Em?", Edward asked.

" We'll probably still fight, we're twins. But I'm done holding onto the past.", I kissed Edward's cheek. We left to pick up our son.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**All right, before the sneak peek questions, I want you to answer this one. What should I name Emmett's twin boys? Please make them start with A.**

**Now for the sneek peak questions. **

**1) who said this: "But she's Human!"**

**2) what is the last word in the book 'Twilight'?**

**3) What are Jacob's sisters' names**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer, I don't own twilight!**

**Congrat's to our winner! **

**Mermaid Mania **

( Bella's POV)

Rose was officially nine months pregnant, suprisingly seeing as it's twins and they usually come early. Next month Masen would be one, my eyes already filled with tears at the thought. Jasper and Alice found out they were having a little girl. Edward was trying to convince me that we should have another baby.

" Bells, he's gonna be one next month. I want our children to be close in age. ", Edward whined.

" I'll think about it, that's not a yes and it's not a no. I want to at least get past his birthday first. I'm going to be an emotional wreck.", I sniffled.

" Ok, you think about it and I'll keep trying to convince you it's a good thing.", he smiled triumphantly. I just shook my head and chuckled.

At one am we got a frantic call from my brother saying that the twins were coming. Masen, Edward and I rushed down to the hospital. Three hours later Emmett came out of the delivery room.

" So?", We all asked impatiently.

" Trust me, it's not what you'd expect.", he chuckled and shook his head.

" Are they like, Siamese?", Edward asked with a grossed out look on his face. We all burst out laughing.

" No they arent.", Emmett wiped a laughing tear from his eye.

" They're clean right? I was there when Masen popped out and it was all gross and gory.", Edward said. I shook my head.

" He was born through C-section and no they are clean. Just come back and see for yourselves.", He led us back into the room and... Suprise!

Instead of two blankets there were three. Two blue and one pink. The girl was smaller than her brothers.

" Oh my... What are their names Em?", I touched each of their little cheeks.

" Well, the oldest is Asher Emerson Swan, next we have Andrew Erilius Swan or Andy as I like to call him and then we have our little suprise... Audrey Emily Swan.", he smiled proudly. Wow, looks like they are going to be buying alot more girl clothes." And Rosie is making me get fixed. We have five kids now and I'm only twenty four."

We all took turns visiting Rose and holding the babies.

" Mama! ", Masen called when I was holding the baby

" What is it mase?", I smiled down at him.

" baby!", he pointed to little Audrey.

" Ya, this is your cousin Audrey.", I kissed Masen's cheek. He giggled, he was a total mamma's boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

( Edward's POV)

Well, Today is Masen's birthday. Bella's already cried four times and it's only ten in the morning. I knew she'd be emotional but not this emotional.

" He's growing up so fast.", she sobbed as we picked up his smash cake and the cake for the guests to eat.

" He's only one Bells.", I rubbed her back. She sobbed even more. When we finally got home she ran to where Masen was with our parents and held didn't mind seeing as he was a huge Mamma's boy.

" Mamma Sad?", Masen asks.

" Ya, she's sad cause your getting to be a big boy.", I kissed his forehead.

( Bella's POV)

I ran upstairs to the bathroom and pulled out the pregnancy test I bought yesterday. I waited the full ten minutes after I used it. When I looked at it, well it said that in a few months there would be a baby in the house. My mouth drops... I put the test on the counter and went to get Edward. I saw him talking to my dad, with Mace on his lap.

" Edward, we need to talk.", I whispered in his ear.. But things never go as planned. I heard my mom and Esme's squeel from upstairs. They ran downstairs holding the test. Edward's mouth dropped, he stood up and took it then looked at it. A blinding smile lit up his face.

" We're having a baby?", he asks excitedly.

" It could be a false positive Edward... You guys can't tell anybody. Your hopes are already up. I might not even be pregnant.", I said strictly.

" Sweetheart, your emotion, moody, and glowing. You are definetly pregnant.", Esme said while my mom nodded. I just sighed and shook my head while telling them not to tell anybody.

The party started and ended. I of course cried like a baby... haha baby... I might be pregnant with one. Masen's smash cake had Handy Manny on it while the other cake had ' Happy 1st birthday masen' on it in blue icing, the cake was green with white swirls on it.

All in all it was a good day. I found out I may be pregnant, and I had quality time with the family.

All the way up to our room Edward was chanting ' I'm gonna be a daddy again '. I glared at him and he stopped immediatly. We had called the doctor and I had an appointment the following day.

On the way to the doctor Edward was literally bouncing up and down. He squealed when the doctor called my name. Of course I had to pee in a stupid cup and get blood taked for the results. Half and hour later the doctor walked in with a folder of my medical records.

" Looks like congradulations are in order.. You are in fact pregnant. I'd like to do an ultrasound if that's all right with you.", he requested. Once again Edward squeeled and nodded but this time I just laughed. The doctor got the machine going and the jell on my stomach we heard our baby's heartbeat but it sounded bigger than when masen was in my stomach.

" Hmm..", the doctor said. This got Edward and I worried.

" Well, it looks like you are eight weeks pregnant... with Twins.", he said. " You see there are two little babies in there, with two different amniotic sacs which mean they will be ferterna;", the doctor pointed out. Edward and I's mouths dropped and the doctor laughed.

We got home and our parents were right there as we walked in the door.

" So...", my mom drawed out.

" We are definetly pregnant.", I started. Everyone squealed. This squealing was getting annoying.

" I'm eight weeks along and it's twins."... For once there was silence... but of course it didn't last long enough with all the damn squealing and congratulations.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

( Bella's POV)

Two months had passed since we found out out about the twins. Everything is great except for the fact that Edward and I don't know how to explain to masen that there will be two new babies in the house. He definetly noticed my growing stomach. Edward was trying to pry him out of his Mamma's boy status so that when I got too big to hold him, he didn't throw a fit. I loved that he was a mommy's boy but things are going to get harder. Pretty soon we're going to find out the sex of the babies, Edward said he wants all sons. He doesn't like the idea of having to fight boys off. I agree with him. But we said that no matter what the genders it doesnt matter... As long as they are healthy. They recently started kicking noticably and whenever Masen saw it he freaked out. I think it scared him. Today we're having people over just as a little get together. Oh, Jasper and Alice's baby girl was born... Her name is Amber Jade Hale. She was a daddy's girl.

" So Bells, tell Mace about the twins yet?", Emmett asked.

" No, I just don't know how to explain it to him. He's only one, how do you tell a one year old that he's not going to be the center of attenion anymore?", I sighed.

" You could do what we did. Take him to an ultrasound appointment and tell him that in a few month your going to be taking care of that baby and that he has to help you with them. Colten took to it very well. Plus, Masen is a smart kid. What he's one and he can count up to eight. Plus, he can go up to G in the alphabet. He'll understand.", Jasper suggested,

" Maybe.", I touched where one of the twins was kicking.

" I think it's a good idea Bells.", Edward said. Masen came running up, and grabbed Edward's hand.

" Dadda! Occer All!", he pointed to the soccer ball. Edward chuckled and got up to play with him. Half an hour later he came back all sweaty and gross.

" Have fun?", I teased.

" He is very fast for a one year old.", Edward wiped the sweat off his forhead.

We decided to take Jasper's suggestion and take Masen to a ultrasound. Fortunetly it was the one we would find out the sex of the babies. Edward and I were very nervous. We had absolutely no idea how he would take this. I really hope he reacted well.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**All right, now my fave song is ' Marry your daughter ' by Brian McKnight.**

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

( Edward's POV)

Ok, today was the day. Masen would find out about the twins and we'd be finding out their sexes. We went into the room and they got everything set up.

" All right, Mr and Mrs. Cullen, baby a is a girl... and baby b is also a girl. Congrats. I'm sure you want some time. I'll be right back.", we looked towards masen who was staring at the monitor.

" Masen, those are your little sisters. In a few months, momma will be having two little girls. You are going to be their big brother. You have to take care of them with us.", Edward said seriously.

" Babies?", he asked.

" Yes, babies. Two of them, your little sisters.", I confirmed. He thought about it and smiled.

" Me good big brodder. I ' tect dem. Me lob dem.", He kissed Bella's stomach. The doctor came in and awed at the scene. Looks like everything was going to be alright.

After we found out their sexes thing went into overdrive. Before I knew it we were on our way to the hospital because Bella's water broke. Eight hours later, little Amanda Hailey Cullen was born at eight fifty three am, wieghing six pounds three ounces, followed by her little sister, Charlotte Sophie Cullen at eight fifty nine am, wieghing six pounds exactly. Amanda had mohagany curls on her head and Bella's brown eyes. Charlotte had bronze ringlets and my green eyes. They were complete opposites in looks. Masen took to them very well. He marched around the house saying he was a ' tector' and had to guard his sisters. He had already fallen in love with them.

Well, I guess our messed up story all started with Em pushing us away, of course we forgave him and pulled him back in. Now we've got an amazing family. I don't think I could ever ask for more, I am one lucky man.

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

**Well you guys, that's it. Unless of course I left something out and you'd like me to make it an outtake. It could be anything except for a lemon. I am definetly not comfortable writing those. If you enjoyed this story please check out my others! So if you'd like an outake, please PM me or Review on what you'd like it to be about! Thank you~**


End file.
